Teddy Bear
by yuugi arry
Summary: Aradia and Sollux get in an argument when the Aries says something too obscene to repeat and they break up, leaving her with a broken heart, regret, and a strange wish.


Teddy Bears

Rating: T

Summary: Aradia loved Sollux with all of her heart, to the point she

couldn't think right- which is probably why she said something she

shouldn't of, leaving her with a ruined relationship and a single

regret. Mr. P appropriate. Rated T because some people are potty mouths.

Notes: Trolls have different colored blood, tears, ect. Sollux's is yellow, Aradia's a rusty red. Aradia likes frogs alot

Sollux winced and looked down, his hands fisted at his side. Aradia gasped and covered her mouth with both hands.

"Sol- Sollux, I- I didn't mean that. I'm so sorry." She whispered from behind her narrow palms. Her rust colored pupils wide.

Sollux didn't look up. A trail of a diluted mustard colored liquid

fell from behind his red and blue lensed glasses. He felt like he was going to be sick.

"Sollux please." She reached out but he turned to her in anger.

"Get out of my hive." His voice was low and dangerous, despite the slight tremor.

"Sollux I-."

He slammed his fist onto the counter behind him. "I THAID GET OUT!"

Aradia ran from the room. Her long black hair and ripped skirt swaying in a sweeping motion as she ran.

Sollux turned and went up stairs. He walked up to his yellow

recuperacoon and crawled into the opening with red sopor slime, ignoring the side that opens to the blue. He hoped the calming substance could keep his pain at bay much like it kept away the horrorterrors or kept Gamzee calm.

Aradia ran to her house and cried. Later that night Sollux asked to meet with her. A meeting that ended with a quadrant being opened for both of them as Sollux and Aradia broke up.

Two weeks later Aradia sat in her room looking out the window. She watched Gamzee across the street hand Karkat a stuffed bear causing the other to yell and fuss. When Gamzee left Karkat quickly snatched the toy from the trash can he had thrown it in and smiled softly at it as he smoothed down the rumpled brown velveteen, holding the bear close and gently. The way Sollux used to hold her.

She turned from the window and sat down. The young troll looked in a mirror. She had her long black hair down and it would of framed her face if her ram like horns didn't act like a hair band. She wore a black shirt with a rust red Aries symbol- her blood color and Zodiac sign- and tattered black skirt. She wore red tennis shoes and socks.

'I wish I had button eyes and a red felt nose.' She thought as she looked at her rust colored eyes. The yellow around them reminded her of her yellow blooded ex matesprit. 'I wish I had shaggy felt skin and only one set of clothes.' She pulled at the hem of her shirt before turning away. 'It would be less painful anyway. Sitting on a shelf in a department store as kids and lovers and parents walk by and debate buying. Just sitting without a care in the world. And, most importantly, nothing to be sorry for.'

"I wish I was a teddy bear." She whispered and sat at her desk and logged onto pesterchum. A few people were online, twinArmageddons, Sollux, was one of them.

twinArmageddons [TA] begain trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 5:45 pm

TA: hey.

AA: Hell0

TA: want to meet up wiith gz, kk, and me?

AA: Im ribbit d0ing a clean up 0f my hive t0day

TA: oh. tomorrow?

AA: Maybe It w0uld be great t0 see y0u again

TA: okay. ii have two go. gz'2 here.

twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 6:02 pm.

Aradia sighed. "Life would be different then. Not living, or loving, nor going no where." She looked at her husktop and smiled at the conversion. She could see Sollux holding on to an Aradia shaped teddy bear smiling softly like Karkat did. 'I wish I was a teddy bear.'

BEEP!

She looked at the screen.

terminallyCapricious [TC] begain trolling apocalypseArisen [AA] at 6:05 pm.

TC: HoNk

AA: Ribbit

TC: HoW tHe MoThEr FuCk iS a SiStEr DoInG?

AA: Im g00d why

TC: TaKe A bReAk AnD cOmE oUt FoR dInNeR?

AA: Im really busy

TC: :o(

AA: Next time ribbit

TC: :o)

AA: S0 y0ure at S0lluxs hive

TC: We WeRe HoPiNg YoU wOuLd CoMe...

AA: S0rry.

TC:WhY?

Aradia sighed and decided to confuse the highblood. Might make him leave.

AA: I wish I was a teddy bear

TC: MiRaClEs SiS.

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling terminallyCapricious [TC] at 6:10 p.m.

apocalypseArisen [AA] began trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 6:10 p.m.

AA: And Im wishing I hadnt fallen in l0ve with y0u

apocalypseArisen [AA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] at 6:11 pm

Sollux winced when he read the message. Gamzee was hanging upside down on the couch with his legs dangling over the back and head a couple inches above the groud. Karkat was sitting on the ground next to his moirail, resting his head on his shoulder, watching Sollux.

"What the mother fuck are we going to do now then?" Gamzee asked. He was a troll that needed lines when it came to plans, and one line was crossed or missing then everything crumbled to peices around his muddled thinkpan.

"We're going to take this fuck ass to a cafe like we were originally planning then go to the fucking movies and get the fuck to your hive for video games because he likes that fucking place more then he likes his and mine combined ass wipe."

Gamzee smiled. "Miracles."

"GAMZEE DON'T YOU DARE START!"

"WILL BOTH OF YOU THTOP AND THUT THE FUCK UP?" Sollux turned to them, his eyes crackling with psychic energy. Both trolls looked at him. "Ad thaid thhe withhed thhe hadn't fallen in love with me." He whispered.

"You should try to get back together with her." Gamzee said as he swung his legs down so his bare feet were flat by his head. He slowly uncurled his body until he was standing before sitting down properly. Karkat, who had moved for Gamzee to stand, sat beside him, not caring the Subjuggulator took up half the couch with his lanky arms. "She told me she wanted to be a teddy bear, meaning she wants love."

Sollux sighed. "I don't know. What if that'th not what thhe ment?"

"Sometimes things have a way of working out for the best." Karkat replied as he cuddled into Gamzee's side and hugged his arm with a content sigh. He drew pictures on the soft gray skin, the same cheesey smile he wore when he thought of Dave plastered on his face.

Aradia wiped away a tear as she worked on making a bear. She carefully made the wood into a long lean bean shaped body, then similar but smaller and curvier parts for limbs. She carefully made a small cavity in the chest, making a door, and put yellow and red velvet around the inside, keeping the red on the right. When she was done she put a little wooden red and blue heart inside and a note and closed the door. She put a small bag of saw dust into a hand carved hollow wooden head and sealed it. She put the parts all together and covered it in a soft velveteen. She dressed it up like a bumble bee. The small door hiden.

"I envy you." She whispered. "I wish I had a wooden heart and a saw dust mind." Her thoughts wondered to Sollux smiling and laughing as she tried to play Left For Dead for the first time. "Then your memory" she frowned. "wouldn't come around hurting all the time." She started to put on small features in the paint and polishing buttons

til they shined. 'I'd have a sewed on smile and a painted twinkle in my eye. And I never would of had to ever learn how to cry." She wiped a tear as it ran down her face. 'I wish I was a teddy bear.'

Life wasn't going to change if she still sat there. Not living or

loving nor going no where. She grabbed her bear and took of down the streets to a cafe she knew all three boys liked. She could see them, the booth almost in front of the door. Gamzee was shooting the paper that holds a straw at Sollux. Who counted with his own. Which went astray and bounced off Karkat's forehead. Who started yelling and Sollux laughing. He must of said something Gamzee thought was cute, because

he leaned over and hugged him close, like he was a toy, while he flailed about cussing.

Aradia ran into the door, gasping as her foot caught on the frame and she fell, the bear tossed from her hands as they tried to catch her. Her knees slammed into the hard wood, causing them to turn red and sore. Sollux rushed to her sighed.

"Ad?"

"I wish I was a teddy bear and I'm wishing I hadn't fallen in love

with you." She mumbled. Sollux helped her up.

"What wath that?"

"I wanted to make you a teddy bear so you know I'll always love you. I wish I had a string you could pull to make me say: 'Hi, my name's

Teddy. Ain't it a lovely day?'. Then I'd know the words I spoke were always right." She wiped viciously at her eyes. 'And no one would see the mess I made of my life.'

"Ad." He hugged her, one hand wrapping around her shoulder blades, the other around her lean waist and pressed her tight against him. "I love you to." He led her to the table, stopping to pick up the bear. He held it tight, but not as tight as he held his matespirit.

"Ribbit."

Twenty sweeps later (about fourty years)

Sollux sat on the edge of his and Aradia's bed, the latter away on business. A worn wooden bear was in his arms. He was admiring the handy work when his long elegant fingers brushed against something.

Curious as to what it was Sollux removed the yellow and black outfit for the first time and almost gasped when he saw a peice of the skin could be removed to reveal a door. The inside was in as good a condition as it was when it was made. He reached in and pulled out the note.

'S0llux I'm really truely s0rry I really am I sh0uldnt 0f said that I

shouldnt 0f hurt y0u I l0ve y0u'

On the back she had written what she had been wishing.

' I wish I was a teddy bear n0t living 0r l0ving n0r g0ing n0 where I wish I was a teddy bear and Im wishing that I hadnt fallen in l0ve with y0u and Im wishing that I hadnt fallen in l0ve with y0u'

Sollux smiled as he fixed everything back to the way it was and wiped the yellow from his eyes.

"I love you Aradia."

In his mind, the frogs couldn't of chose a better time to start singing.


End file.
